Cats and Water Don't Mix
by Chronicles of an Insomniac
Summary: It's raining in Seattle, and Max is having a very bad day. When something happens to push her over the edge, just what will she do to exact her revenge?


**AN: I do NOT own Dark Angel or its characters.**

Cats and Water Don't Mix

The weather in Seattle was never perfect. It was either cloudy, or hot, or dreary, it was never just a nice sunny day. So it shouldn't have surprised Alec when he woke to a vicious storm. Apparently, the Pacific Ocean had decided to pour out over the city. He groaned, and got up out of bed.

After taking a 5 minute shower, (old habits die hard, and Manticore habits don't die at all) he threw on a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, and after looking out the window at the rain again he put on a sweatshirt, and then put his leather jacket on over that. Grabbing his motorcycle gloves he left for work.

It took him longer than usual to get to Jam Pony, because while he had little trouble with the rain, the Ordinary's apparently had a lot. He'd passed three fender benders on his way, and the day had just started. Alec had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

"Hey there Alec!" Normal's voice echoed through the mainly empty building when he entered, "I knew you wouldn't let a little drizzle get you down. Glad to see you, unlike the other freeloaders around here, have the dedication, and responsibility to show up on time for work." His voice was a little too adoring for Alec's liking, but he smiled back and gave a "You bet Normal" that would hopefully tide the man over for a while.

He shook the water from his hair on his way to his locker. Opening it up, he used the towel he'd left in there for occasions such as these to dry himself off a bit. He knew it was pointless as he'd just have to go out again for runs, but he was hoping he could put off actual work for an hour or so by telling Normal about his past fighting experiences. He was about to go and do just that when Max and OC came in looking cold, wet, and ready to kill.

"Ladies, how are you this fine morning?" he asked with his usual sarcastic tone, and smirk. He had expected the glare Max sent his way, but OC was apparently in an even worse mood than the Ice Queen. If that was possible.

"Don't even get me started boy. Original Cindy spent a good hour on her hair and make-up this morning, and that rain went and ruined it in two seconds flat. I had a lunch date planned with a fine honey, but now I have to cancel because I certainly can't go looking like this. This rain business just don't work for me." The dark skinned woman launched into full rant mode. Max just huffed and stomped over to her locker. OC followed her and they both slammed the lockers open simultaneously. Alec could hear faint angry muttering, and decided that he would wait a couple minutes before bothering Max. Even if Manticore had been an evil brainwashing facility that used him to kill, they had taught him excellent self-preservation skills.

"Hot run! Missy Miss you can take this and drop the attitude off with the package." Obviously Normal hadn't picked up on the lethal emotions rolling off Max yet. She turned and fixed him with a withering glare and Alec was surprised. He thought those were only reserved for him.

"I just got here Normal. Have Golden Boy over there take it." Her voice matched the look perfectly.

"Alec is mostly dried off, and you're still wet. It makes more sense for you to take it. Besides, I own this place and I told you to take it, which you will if you intend to be employed here for much longer." His logic was skewed, but Alec would let it slide if it would get him out of working.

"That's totally whack! He's gonna have to get wet again sometime, you can't protect him from Mother Nature Normal!" Max was quickly becoming seriously pissed, and Alec knew from past experiences that she would end up taking it out on him.

Alec cut off Normal's anticipated retort. "Hey Normal look, there are three other packages in that area. Why don't Max and I both go? She could probably use the help." She sent him a glare, but he answered with an 'I'm trying to help you' look that stopped her from saying anything.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt for you to show her what it means to be a good employee… Fine, just don't forget the signatures Missy!" Normal said, handing the boxes over.

She replied in true Max fashion with an extremely sarcastic, "I'll do my very best to live up to the standards of the great Monty Cora." The last part accompanied by another glare.

OC, who had been watching the exchange, tossed Max her jacket and said, "Don't kill the boy boo. He still owes me a few pitchers at Crash." before turning to go into the ladies locker room, presumably to try to fix her hair.

* * *

As they got to the checkpoint to into Sector Seven, Alec pulled his bike up alongside Max's. "So, Maxie don't like water, huh?"

"It kinda goes with the cat in my cocktail. First you're wet, then cold, not to mention the lovely things it can do to my hair. Why wouldn't I love the rain?"

"Oh Max, I can always count on you for some sarcastic comment." He replied to her with a grin.

"How do you stand it? Ugh, it's awful." Her tone took on the whiny pitch of a little girl. Alec thought it was adorable.

"Eh, it's not so bad. Apparently women like it when we men are dripping wet." His trademark smirk was barely in place when her hand snaked out to smack him. He flinched away, even though it didn't hurt. "Besides I thought you would like water. I mean you looked like you were thoroughly enjoying the water in your bath when I came to pick you up for that mermaid rescue." This time the strike hurt a little.

"Not the same thing you perv. That is warm, soothing water. This is a cold torrential downpour." Max thought about the bath she would most definitely be having tonight. She would need something to unwind from this day.

The line moved forward in the checkpoint, and it was their turn. They flashed their sector passes, and Alec said the routine, "Jampony messengers. We have some packages to deliver in this area." The guard working the gate glanced at him, and then turned to Max. His impassive gaze turned interested as his eyes roamed her rain soaked body.

"Excuse me miss, but we have to perform a routine search. You understand." His tone left little doubt as to what he was searching for.

Max saw the look on his face, and knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Not wanting to stir up trouble, and raise suspicion she smiled tightly, "Of course I understand officer." She got off her bike at his motioning.

Alec watched the exchange with something hot churning in his gut. _Chubby McChubbsters over there had better watch himself, or this is gonna get ugly_. The thought caught Alec unaware, and he reasoned with himself, he just didn't want Max to cause a scene. Right, yeah, that was why.

"If you could just stand over here, feet apart, arms down." The officer's slimy voice slid in Max's ear like a slug. She positioned herself in the commanded stance and stood still as he began his 'search'. His hands slithered down the back of her shoulders, to her sides, then down her legs.

Alec growled internally as the man's hands travelled back up on the inside of Max's legs, and over her torso. _Why isn't she kicking this guy's ass! I'm gonna if he doesn't knock this crap off. _His fists clenched tight around the handle bars of his bike. He was just starting to get off his bike when the guars stepped back.

"Alright missy, you're free to go." The creep's eyes were still locked on her chest. Max backed away to her bike.

"Thanks officer," she looked at his name patch, "Rolands. We'll just be on our way then." She turned and waved Alec along with her. They went through the gate like nothing out of the ordinary had just gone down. As soon as they were out of sight, Alec grabbed her arm and steered her bike into an alley.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

"What?" Max asked simply.

"Don't give me that crap. You just let that guard grope you, and you did nothing but thank him! What, you like having random men feel you up all of a sudden?" His glare at her deepened as his voice grew louder.

"What should I have done, huh? Tossed him around a little bit? Yeah, cause that wouldn't have been suspicious at all." Max crossed her arms over her chest, and glared back at him.

"You could've done something other than stand there."

"If I'd have done anything he would have either detained me, or something worse, and you know it. I couldn't risk it. Besides I don't plan on letting him get away with it." She ended with a grin.

Alec didn't ease up on the glare, "What are you gonna do? Report him? Have Eyes Only do a broadcast about crooked cops again?"

Max pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. She handed it to him. "I was thinking I could use that somehow."

"A letter addressed to Andrew Rolands. Where'd you get it?" Alec asked examining the note.

"While he was feeling me up, I grabbed it out of his pocket. Figure I'll hit the place later, and see what kind of damage my imagination can think up." She smiled, "You want in?"

Alec nodded with an almost proud look. "I'm impressed Max. That's naughty for a girl with your morals. I thought you were all about helping people?"

"I am about helping people. I'm not about helping self-serving, grimy, pathetic dicks with no humanity to speak of. This guy just made my bad day worse, and he will pay for it." Her voice, though light, carried a hint of venom, and Alec was glad that it wasn't directed at him.

_Well one thing's for sure, a wet, mad Maxie is sexy. That's one plus for rain. _Alec thought before following Max to drop off their packages.

* * *

Later that night, Andrew Rolands unlocked the door to his second floor apartment, looking forward to a bottle of booze, and some sleep. The highlight of his day had been that sexy brunette that he'd gotten to 'search'. As his door swung open, he flicked on the lights, and froze. His jaw dropped to the floor as he took in his surroundings.

His couch was torn to shreds, and everything left out was broken. The windows were shattered, and rain was pouring in from them. His walls were covered by what looked (and smelled) like crap, and there was something yellow and sticky all over the floor. His cupboards were in pieces, as were the things they had once held. There was trash all over the place, ripped clothing strewn about, food from his fridge stuck to the ceiling, and every bottle of alcohol he owned broken on the floor. The only thing left untouched was a piece of paper hanging from the ceiling.

He walked in shock towards it. Written on it was, _"Dear Officer Rolands, Next time, be more careful who you choose to grope. It'll come back to bite you in the ass. PS: You might want to check on your car."_

After reading the last line, he ran to the window, and looked down just in time to see a dumpster thrown onto his car, crushing it and setting off the alarm. Two masked figures looked up and waved at him. One of them cupped their hands around their mouth and yelled up, "Girls kick ass, says so on the t-shirt!" and they disappeared into the night.


End file.
